


Finding Gray

by Chasyn



Series: The Jurassic World Crossovers No One Asked For [2]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: 8D, Because there are a lot of characters in Finding Nemo, But they'll be in the sequel, But will be awesome, Character Death, Crack, Fish stuff, Gay Stuff, Language, M/M, No raptors in this one, Other Jurassic Park characters will pop in, Short Chapters, Slow Updates, Tagging for this is weird, The Finding Nemo Cross over No One Wanted, They're all fish, because, finding nemo - Freeform, sad face, sorta crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach's parents were killed trying to protect their eggs.  Only one survive.  Zach raised his younger brother and became very over protective of him.  One day, Gray disobeys his brother and ventures too far away.  And gets kidnapped!Or the Finding Nemo version of Jurassic World I Had To Write.  8D





	1. New Parent

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't start this one until I finish with the Frozen one. But I got excited and started the first chapter this morning. So... why not go ahead and post it? Books helped me plot this one, too, few months back. Meh. It'll be fun. I think. Really fun. XD

It was beautiful! The whole ocean seemed to stretch out in front of them. Just crystal clear, deep blue. For miles and miles, as far as they could see. The two small clownfish stared at it, hovering above their anemone home. The pink tendrils swayed below them in the water. It really was beautiful and peaceful.

"Wow!" The male fish breathed out, still looking at the view. "Wow..."

"Hmm." The female fish hummed.

"Just... wow!"

"Yes!" There was a slight edge to her voice. But she was smiling and shaking her head. "Yes, Scott. I see it. I swear, I can see it. I'm right beside you." She dropped towards the anemone and let the tendrils touch her scales. It was beautiful. Yes. The way the light from the surface filtered down and touched the coral around them. It all seemed to glow. But they'd been talking about it for well over an hour. Probably longer than that. She'd lost track by then. And she was tired. "It's pretty."

"Pretty?" Scott gasped in a playful, mock fashion. "It's not just pretty! It's stunning, striking, gorgeous, elegant, dazzling, glorious! Why it's just..."

"Scott! Please!" She let out a soft laugh.

"But Karen..." Scott ducked into the anemone beside her. "You said you wanted an ocean view. I got you an ocean view."

She smiled again and nodded. "Yes, yes."

"You didn't think you were gonna get the whole ocean, did you?"

"You did good." She said softly. "You did good."

"It wasn't so easy." Scott went on talking.

Karen rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "Because a lot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place."

"Yes!" Scott said loudly. "Yes they did. It's a good neighborhood. Safer than our last place." Karen turned away from him for a moment, swimming deeper into the anemone tendrils. Scott glanced back and quickly followed her in. "Wait, Karen! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I just... it's safer! I promise!"

"It's okay." She said softly. "Where is Zach?"

"He said he was going to meet some of the neighbors." Scott said with a smile. "I told him not to go too far."

She nodded and breathed out. "He's getting so big." She said wistfully. "He'll be wanting his own anemone soon. Maybe his own family."

Scott moved in closer to Karen, rubbing against her lightly. "Soon, he'll have hundreds of little brothers and sisters to help take care of. He won't want his own family after this."

Karen let out a light hearted giggle and nodded her head. "Go out and find him for me, won't you?"

Scott nodded and smiled. "I'll be right back." He swam out of the anemone.

Karen waited for a moment. Then followed. But she bumped right into Scott, hovering just outside. "Scott? I'm going to check the eggs. What are you..." She stopped. Scott was frozen in fear, his gaze out into the blue. Karen turned and followed his line of sight. She let out a gasp. A large barracuda was just a few feet from them. "Not again..."

Scott turned towards her, her voice breaking through his haze of fear. "Karen, get inside the house."

Karen glanced down. Just below the anemone, in a small cave, were their eggs. Karen waited a moment longer. And then dived down.

"NO!" Scott yelled as the barracuda darted through the water towards them.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was suddenly so quiet! The whole reef had closed up, all the fish vanished. He hadn't even seen them, it all just happened so far. One second, he was swimming towards home, smiling and waving at as he passed his new neighbors. And the next, there was no one. The small clownfish frowned as he swam faster. It was eerily quiet. And fear gripped him. And he suddenly wanted his mom and dad.

He didn't slow as the anemone came into to view, not until he felt the brush of the tendrils on his scales. "Mom? Dad?" He called out. He didn't get an answer. "Mom?" He swam through the tendrils, weaving in and out. Then he swam out and looked around. "Dad?" But the ocean before him was empty. And starting to get dark.

He glanced down. Were they with the eggs? "Mom?" He called out as he slowly swam down. "Dad?" His voice was barely a whisper. His whole body was shaking as he stopped in front of the cave. His parents weren't in there. He gasped as he swam inside. The eggs weren't there either. They were all gone! All of them! "Mom, dad!" He darted out of the cave and back out onto the reef. "Mom! Dad!" He wailed as tears floated from his eyes. He darted down the reef, calling out for them. Then he turned, and darted the other way.

But there was no sign, no trace of them. And it was getting darker. Fear suddenly gripped him again. He turned and swam fast, back to the anemone. But just as he was about to swim inside, a speck of orange, nestled into the sand just below caught his eyes. He swam down towards it slowly. It was an egg! A tiny, little egg! He moved in closer and reached his fin out to it. It was cracked on one side.

"It's okay." He said softly, his voice cracking a bit. "Big brother's got ya." He rolled the egg onto his fin and pulled it close to his body. "I'll take care of you." He held the egg tightly against him as he swam up towards the anemone. He pushed in through the tendrils and laid down gently on the floor.

"I promise." He said softly to the egg. "I'll never let anything happen to you."


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was determined not to work on anything else until I got the next chapter of Raptor/Drop Anchor posted. And that took fooooorever! XD Stupid work and junk, disrupting my writing life.

"First day of school! First day of school! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The excited, tiny, squeaky voice penetrated his dreams. Such nice, soothing dreams too. Where everything had been quiet and safe and nothing bad could ever happen.

"Wake up, Zach!"

Then suddenly, it wasn't just the tiny voice bouncing into his dreams. The tiny fish that belong to the voice was bouncing on him. He waved his fin in the bouncing annoyance's general direction. "Don't wanna go to school." He mumbled, still half asleep.

There was a soft, high pitched laughed. "Not you, Zack. Me!"

Zach let out a groan and rolled over, again waving his fins at his little brother. "Five more minutes, Gray."

"Nooooo!" Gray wailed out and bounced on Zach again. "I don't wanna be late!"

"Fine, fine!" Zach rolled over again and pushed his brother away. He blinked his eyes and yawned. "I'm up." He mumbled. "It's time for school"

"Yay!" Gray squealed and started swimming circles about the inside of the anemone.

Zach glanced up to watch and quickly looked away. His brother's energy made him dizzy. A lot. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Gray started going even faster. Then he tried to stop, lost control, and tumbled out of the anemone.

Zach bounced up and gasped. "Gray!" He darted out of the anemone as fast as he could.

The tiny clownfish was stuck, face first in a coral tube. His protruding body was still wiggling excitedly and his muffled voice could still be heard chanting, "First day of school, first day of school!"

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Gray, don't move." He swam closer. "You'll hurt yourself trying to get out of there. Let me do it." Zach grabbed Gray with his fins and pulled as hard as he could. The tiny fish popped out and Zach pulled him back into the anemone. "Did you hurt yourself."

"No." Gray said somberly.

"Did something sprain? You feel a sprain?" Zach asked, flipping his brother around.

"No."

"You can't always tell right away." Zach said, turning Gray back over. "Fluid rushes to the area and it swells. You feel any swelling?"

"No." Gray answered.

"What about blindness." Zach asked, pulling Gray closer and staring into his eyes. "Are you blind?"

"No, Zach!" Gray pushed him away. "I'm fine!"

Zach studied him for a moment longer and then released him, satisfied. "Alright. You're fine. How's the lucky fin?"

Gray turned to the side and waved his tiny fin. It was much smaller than the one on his right side. "Still lucky."

Zach breathed out and smiled. "Just... be more careful, Gray."

Gray rolled his eyes but he still nodded his head. "I will, I will! I promise! Now, school?"

Zach tilted to the side a bit. "You sure you want to go to school? You can always wait 3 or 4 years or just never go."

Gray let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Zaaaaaach! I wanna go to school!"

"Or... or..." Zach said, tilting to the side slightly. He held up his fins. "Think about it. Home schooling!" He said with a serious face. "Right here. In the anemone! I can teach you!"

Gray frowned and shook his head. "I wanna go to school and make friends!"

"Friends." Zach repeated softly.

Gray nodded.

Zach let out a sigh and turned slightly. "Fine." He said finally.

The tiny clownfish smiled widely. "Yay! School! School! First day of school!" He started swimming around the anemone again.

"Gray!" Zach snapped. He reached out and grabbed Gray's fin as he went by. He pulled his brother back. "You'll get hurt again!"

"Zaaaach!" Gray whined. "I didn't get hurt! Can we go now?"

Zach let out an over exaggerated groan and nodded his head. "Okay, okay, okay." He let go of Gray's fin and slowly swam out of their home. "You stick right with me, alright?"

Gray nodded and shot off, his little fins moving as fast as they could.

Zach's eyes widened and he darted off to follow. "That is not with me, Gray!"

"First day of school! First day of school!" Gray started chanting again.

Zach rolled his eyes and quickly caught up with his brother. He grabbed Gray's fin and attempted to slow him down. "Hold my fin until we get there."

Gray let out a sigh and nodded his head. But then he was smiling again and bobbing up and down beside his big brother. "Maybe I'll see a whale today!"

"Uh..." Zach shook his head quickly. "I don't..."

"You ever met a whale, Zach?"

Zach shook his head again. "No, I've never..."

"What about a dolphin?" Gray asked, hardly waiting for an answer. "Oh! How old are sea turtles?"

Zach frowned. "Sea turtles..."

"What about pelicans!" Gray squealed excitedly.

Zach glanced sideways at him and blinked. "What about pelicans?" He repeated slowly.

The made it to the school without incident, Gray talking the whole time, asking questions about every fish in the ocean, it seemed. And not waiting for an answer. Though Zach didn't know the answers. Of course he didn't. He went to school a little bit, a long time ago, it seemed. But that all changed. He looked around quickly. Fish of all shapes, sizes, and sorts where milling around. Talking and laughing and crying. Zach pulled Gray even closer against him and rushed through. He stopped near a bunch of older fish, who were laughing together. Zach shook his head and pulled Gray away from them.

"Zach!" Gray whined.

"We'll just wait over here." Zach said. "The teacher will be here any minute, I'm sure."

"Can you let me go then?"

Zach glanced to the side, where he was still holding onto his little brother. After a moment, he let out a sigh and nodded. "Just... stay close."

Gray nodded his head. "Yes! I promise!"

"Hi!"

They both turned as a tiny seahorse came swimming closer. Zach reached out and tried to pull Gray closer. But the tiny clownfish darted out of his reach and waved his fin at the seahorse. "Hi!"

"I'm Timmy!" He said excitedly. "Is this your first day, too?"

Gray nodded his head. "I'm Gray. And this is my big brother, Zach."

Zach grimaced a bit. He tried to smile. He really did. It just didn't work right.

Timmy didn't seem to notice. He smiled wide and turned slightly. "My big sister, Lex, is here." He turned slightly and waved at a larger seahorse. "Lex!" He called out.

She swam over quickly, looking bored. "What, Timmy?"

The little seahorse just continued to smile. "This is Gray and his brother, Zach! It's Gray's first day of school, too!"

"Good for him." She said, rather unenthusiastically. "Can I go now?"

"Noooo!" Timmy whined. "Mom and dad said... they said you had to wait!"

She sighed loudly and turned away slightly. "Fine, fine."

Timmy swam closer to Gray. "You parents make your brother take you, too?" He whispered.

Gray shook his head and looked down at the sand beneath them. "I don't have parents." He whispered back. "Just a brother."

Timmy's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

"What?" Zach darted closer. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Zach!" Gray said.

"Ooooooooooh!" A voice sang out from above and a shadow fell over everyone gathered. They all looked up as a large stingray swam overhead. "Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene in the movie is 6 minutes long. XD This was 4 of it. Maaaaaaan. Gonna stick the whole school part in one chapter. Like that better in my head.


End file.
